Confrontation
by Egyptian Wolf
Summary: When an already disfunctional family becomes even more disfunctional, more and more problems are born. Another tries to help, but tentions arise when a father becomes abusive. Will the children of two families ever find a way to confront their past?
1. Chapter 1

_Wow, this story is extremely long and continues to get longer as time goes on. Battygirl and I have worked on this one, so this is not all of my work. She gave me permission to post this on my account so thanks, Battygirl. This is the continued story after the Dark Insanity days are over. (Please read Dark Insanity, it's on Battygirl's profile though. It's extremely funny.) Oh yes, and please R&R we'd both appreciate it!_

_-Egyptian Wolf_

_P.S. Neither Battygirl or I own the characters Bakura and Kokujo in this story. I own Risika and Jagger in this chapter and Battygirl owns Misty, though._

* * *

Chapter 1

Risika lay staring into her mate's eyes. All the while, his stay focused on the television. She sighed and laid her head on his chest then looked over to her best friends, and only friends, who were almost wrestling each other off the sofa.

Misty, an odd, crazy little person, was attacking Kokujo. Now Kokujo always seemed to hate her, but she loved him with an extreme passion. But, the way she expressed her feelings were a bit too graphic and a bit too public for his liking. That and she was way too clingy.

The reason for their wrestling and fighting this time was that Misty's hands were wandering again. They always seemed to weasel down to his belt and start to unbuckle it.

"Misty!" he growled, grabbing her hands, "no."

"Aww…" she whined in her high-pitched voice. "C'mon Ko, shnookums." She grabbed his wrists and tried to drag him to her room. Without finding success, she jumped upon him and continued trying to strip him there.

Risika simply rolled her eyes at this; seeing this was all too familiar, for it seemed to happen most everyday. Bakura, the man Risika loved, and also the man who loved her back, shifted his gaze from the television to the fight going on with Misty and Kokujo. Then, his eyes met Risika's as he asked, "Is it a bad thing that they live in the same house as us?"

"Maybe, just maybe… Wait, yeah," Risika replied, laughing at her own joke. When no one in the room laughed back, she stared at the floor and solemnly said, "I laugh 'cause no one else does."

Risika was a wolf demon, and, for the moment, was hiding her demonic appearance. When she transformed, she was a large black wolf. Her eyes, unlike any other wolf, were a bright emerald-like green.

But her human appearance was almost opposite of her wolf form. Her hair, long and a golden blonde; her eyes, and dark black that was once almost lifeless. Since she had met Bakura, the life and emotion returned to those eyes. Her skin had a tanned complexion to it from many, many years of living outside in the sun. Because wolf demons live up to 20,000 years, she was 7,164 years old, but she appeared to only be 24. A strange, half-star shaped scar was placed upon her arm, just below her shoulder. She never talked much of her past, so no one but herself knew how she had gotten it.

As for Bakura, Risika found his medium-length, fluffy, silver hair and dark chocolaty brown eyes his best feature. Then again, she loved every part of him. But, he wasn't quite like any of the others, for he was a spirit, kept alive by an ancient object from Egypt called the Millennium Ring. This was a pendant that hung around a host's neck, and whoever shall wear it could be controlled and overtaken by the spirit inside. He could come and go as he wished, but recently he'd been ruling over his host's body for longer periods of time. He did not want to seal away his presence because Risika was around. Risika had changed his cold heart when she appeared in his life, but his soul still consisted of the same evil that had always remained, mainly because Risika's heart contained it, too.

Bakura had accidentally frightened Risika one day when she was least expecting it and now wore the scars from that experience, plus new powers which he had never expected. She had turned around and bit him in a certain spot that was right above his hip bone. Her type of demon had powers that only other elemental demons had and those were to bite a human in that certain spot would turn them into a demon also. So, because of that incident, Bakura now had demonic powers, but not the same as Risika.

Misty, a literally insane, black-haired mutant, joined a few years after escaping an orphanage. After five years of DNA experiments, her sanity was slowly slipping away. The chemicals that had mutated her were causing her to have such a drastic side-effect. While wearing a special watch, she looked like your average twenty year old, but if she ever took it off, she would obtain the appearance of a blue, golden eyed demon.

In her human look, she had different colored eyes; one green, one blue as well as one of her front teeth missing from when Bakura 'accidentally' pushed her down the stairs --- and off the roof. She almost always wore a light blue cloak that traveled down to her feet, a dark blue T-shirt, and black pants. She was obviously the most perverted of the group, since she was constantly trying to strip Kokujo in public.

She was also more or less the most emotional member of the four. She'd cry a lot when Ko yelled at her and would over express her happiness towards him when she'd get him to apologize. She was a mutant, but demon DNA was also injected into her making her a half-demon.

Finally, we come to Kokujo, or as Bakura likes to refer to him as: Misty's personal man-whore. Not by choice of course. He would constantly try to isolate himself from the others, only to have Misty either follow him or somehow drag him to her room to do cheese knows what. There were questions from the others as to 'why the hell he stayed with her.' He didn't even show that he 'liked' her, let alone 'love'. Misty, of course, was totally oblivious to this however, since she was so blinded by her 'undying love for him'.

Misty would often hide in his humorously long, midnight-blue hair, like when their History teacher, what seemed like long ago, was taken away by the 'Evil Meanies in White,' as Misty so affectionately called them. Kokujo has red eyes, and was usually seen wearing a long black duster with black jeans and black boots. At times, usually when they had been in school, he'd adorn a red shirt, a 'collar' around his neck and this weird gauntlet thing on his wrist.

Misty forced Risika to do the same to Kokujo as she had done to Bakura; turn him demon, since she wasn't like her and was only a half demon. This was but a few days ago.  
Ko now had claws and the fangs that were all of his teeth changed to merely two front on the top, and two front on the bottom. However, none of them really knew what kind of demon he was, considering he never used his powers, let alone _know_ how to use them. Kokujo never wanted to be a demon, for he would much rather had relied on his dueling skills.

All four friends occupied the same house. In the past there had been other friends, but they had either moved on or had gotten lost on their strange adventures, such as one such adventure in the forest outside WalMart, or through a cornfield when Risika was driving. Living in the same house wasn't always the best idea, for Risika and Kokujo often got tired of each other, or would never agree on anything and would argue. Risika would always win those fights, with her being the powerful demon she was.

Risika finally got tired watching the fight on the sofa next to her and decided to walk up to her room on the third floor of the four-story mansion they resided in. Bakura looked back at her and smiled as she returned the smile before grabbing one of her beers from the fridge and heading upstairs.

Within the confinements of her room, she lay on her bed and stared at the black and red walls. A familiar voice spoke out from the blackness.

"I thought I told you to ditch those humans long ago."

"And I thought I told you that they are the only friends I got. I'm not leaving them," Risika replied, glancing up at a pair of golden yellow eyes staring at her from the shadows on her bedroom walls.

"You just don't understand all that I went through with humans. I don't want you to have to endure the same," the voice said as a man around six feet tall walked from the darkness, his golden eyes still focused on Risika.

Wolf ears were placed upon his head, protruding through shoulder-length locks of silver hair. His silver wolf tail swished from side to side uneasily.

"I worry about you sometimes," he said, shaking his head and looking down at the floor.

"Jagger," Risika whined. "I know, but you're only my brother. You shouldn't have to worry about me this much. Just let me live my life and you can live yours."

"I just don't want you to be hurt or mistreated like I was. That's why I wish you would come back to the dimension I live in. No humans reside there and you'd never have to worry about them."

"I don't worry about humans. We have our powers back now, we can defend ourselves," she stopped when she noticed he wasn't listening. "I can't talk to you!" she snapped, walking to the other side of the room, her back facing him and her arms folded.

A loud knocking came from the door. It was followed by Bakura's voice, saying, "Risika? You alright? Who's in there?"

Jagger turned and glared, growling wolfishly under his breath. Risika looked worriedly toward the door. No one in the house knew she had a brother who would kill any human who got in his way. Since he knew that Bakura was human to begin with, now only turned demon by accident, Jagger wouldn't pause to kill him. Especially if he found out that his sister had chosen a human for her mate.

Light flooded into the dark room as Bakura opened the door and walked in. He glanced from Risika to Jagger, then back to Risika. "Who's this?" he asked with a questioning eyebrow.

Risika shook her head and mouthed the word "No." Her eyes were wide with the fear that Jagger would kill Bakura.

Kokujo walked upstairs, shortly followed by Misty, whom he was trying to avoid, but failing miserably; she was his shadow. He was getting ready to walk into his room and lock Misty out when he saw Bakura standing in Risika's doorway. Instead, out of curiosity, he walked over to Bakura and asked, "Hey, what's the matter?" He immediately shut up when he noticed Jagger glaring at him.

Bakura was getting jealous. He wanted to know why this strange man was in Risika's bedroom. Becoming quite headstrong, he marched up to Jagger, grabbed him by the shirt collar, got right in his face, and asked, "Who do you think you are, in my girlfriend's room?"

Jagger shoved him away then glared at Risika, "You? And a human?"

_Damn it… damn it… _Risika thought as Jagger grabbed her by her arm.

"What has gotten into your fool mind? You're either coming with me or they all die."

Risika sighed and look sadly up at her friends. "Don't," she whispered, holding her hand out to stop Bakura, who getting ready to attack. "I don't want you hurt," she said before disappearing along with Jagger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quite proud of myself on this one, for I wrote most all of it by myself without Battygirl's help. Sweet... My favorite part in this chapter has to be the description of Jagger's house. I love it mainly because it's like the best description I've ever written. Now everyone knows what kind of imagination I have... a satanic one. Anyways, please review. I already went over the stuff about Battygirl and I not owning Bakura and Kokujo (although we wish we did)._

_-Egyptian Wolf

* * *

Chapter 2 _

As Bakura paced around the room looking frantic, Kokujo and Misty sat on the bed in Risika's room, watching him pace.

"Who was that guy?" Kokujo broke the silence with his deep voice.

"I don't know but we have to get her back," Bakura replied, still pacing and staring at the floor.

Misty began to wave her hand around in the air frantically, yelling in her high-pitched tone of voice, which was almost like a squeal, "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me! I know!"

"What?" Bakura spat.

"Umm... I can teleport. Would that help?"

"No..." Bakura snapped back before he even gave it thought. He always figured nonsence came from Misty's mouth, but he stopped himself. "Wait, why didn't you tell us that before?"

"I don't know," Misty replied, smiling insanely.

"Can you take all of us? I mean, teleport him, you, and me," he pointed at Kokujo at the word 'him', "All to the same place?"

"Yep."

"Well then what are we waiting around here for? Let's frickin' go already!" Bakura urged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not Dad!" Risika screamed at her brother. "You don't have to be so protective of me!"

"I know I'm not Dad. He's been dead for thousands of years," Jagger replied coolly. "But I can be protective of your safety, you're the only relative I have left. You obviously don't remember who took care of you when you were exiled from the pack?"

"That was when I was younger; I didn't know how to survive then. I have a life now so leave me alone!" Risika spat.

Jagger no longer felt like arguing. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Risika sat on the couch inside Jagger's home and crossed her arms. She sank into the couch and whispered, "You're lucky I can't teleport back home." Jagger had placed some sort of charm on Risika that prevented her from teleporting anywhere out of this dimension.

Luckily enough for them, Jagger had just walked upstairs when Misty, Kokujo, and Bakura appeared. Risika looked up and was startled to see them there, recovered, and flung herself at Bakura, embracing him tightly. Almost instantaneously, the look of happiness drained from her expression.

"If Jagger knew you guys were here," Risika whispered, grabbing Bakura's shoulders, glancing at all of them, "You'd all be dead for sure."

"We're not leaving without you," Bakura replied reassuringly.

Jagger's footsteps echoed down from upstairs. Looking up to the ceiling worriedly, Risika got an idea and glanced at the door.

"Jagger! I"m going outside for a while!" She didn't wait for a reply as she herded everyone out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Holy..." Kokujo's voice trailed off as she stared out at their surroundings.

Outside of the house was like hell itself. Bones were scattered about the war-torn earth. Trees were scorched and ashes were in the place of grass. In some places the eternal flames of heat and hell remained burning, smoke polluting the air. The sky was black, as if it were the starless sky at midnight. A dragon-like creature soared over their head, guarding the skies. Small, imp-like creatures wandered through the ashes, looking quite dazed and confused as they seeked a non-existant shelter. The stench of death, toxins, and burning flesh filled the air. It was so bad that they all had to breath through their clothing, or else they might pass out or get sick.

Looking back at the house they had just exitied, it was black and blended in with the sky. It was quite ramshackle and parts of it were burnt and collapsing in on itself. Pieces of roof were missing and large scorched holes littered the side of the home. One hole was big enough for Risika to fit through, not like she wanted to go back in there or anything. Cracks lined the broken sidewalk and it appeared as if blood had rained upon the ground. A strong demonic aura radiated out from the home, protecting it from further damage.

Another creature of some sort scurried past, but not without stopping and staring at the four. Risika growled and watched it run away, terrified.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here," Risika said, her voice slightly muffled as she held the collar of her shirt up over her face.

Back at the mansion, Misty turned to Risika and asked, "So who was that guy anyways?"

"Yeah," Kokujo responded, "And where were we? I think that guy literally lived in hell."

"That," Risika sighed, staring down at her feet and pausing for a moment, "Was my brother."

"You have a brother?" All three asked simultaneously then stared at each other in return.

Risika nodded her head. "Yeah, and he hates all humans. He doesn't want me near them. I don't see how you guys could be so bad," Risika snuggled up next to Bakura, "I mean, look where he _lives_."

Bakura wrapped his arms around Risika's waist as he stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "At least you're here now."

"What about that 'Jagger' guy? Won't he try to get you back and away from us?" Misty asked. Kokujo looked at her, quite shocked that something logical was coming from her mouth.

"Probably," Risika sighed. "But, we can't fight him; he's too powerful. He's an elemental like me, the most powerful and most unstoppable of all demons. I don't want any of you hurt. Maybe I should just leave."

"But," Bakura studdered, drawing her in closer, "You can't leave. No, not again."

"He'll kill you!" Risika exclaimed, looking worried up at Bakura, tears beginning to form in her dark eyes.

"I'd rather die than lose you again."

Misty glanced at Kokujo and cuddled closer to him. He simply gave her the what-do-you-want-now look and did nothing else. They both watched as Risika broke Bakura's grip on her by walking upstairs, then Bakura followed.

Misty found herself alone with Kokujo and tackled him to the ground. She smiled as she layed ontop of him before he shoved her off. Looking dumbly up at him, she remained sitting on the floor as he stood and brushed himself off, glaring at her. He tried to walk away before he felt something weighing his leg down. Without having to look down, he growled, "Misty!" He tried to walk, trying to shake her off but with no prevail. "Get off me."

"But, I _love_ you," Misty replied in her high-pitched voice while holding out the syllable in the word 'love'. She smiled and stayed clinging to his leg like static.

She instantly relinquished her grip and stood quickly as a loud crack of thunder rattled the foundation of the mansion. Seriousness came to her voice as she announced, "What was that? It's not storming out."

Both heard Risika yelling at someone, then Bakura's voice yell back. Kokujo and Misty knew from the instant that they weren't yelling at each other; no, they would never do such a thing unlike Kokujo and Misty themselves. There was someone else up there, and they belived they knew who.

Running upstairs, the sounds of the brawl grew louder. Opening the door, Jagger shot them both a enraged glare of anger and frustration.

Misty stepped forward and with a sound of sterness and seriousness panging her voice, she pointed at Jagger, "Hey, you asshole! Leave her alo---" She was interrupted as a sudden burst of concentrated energy threw her back against Kokujo and down the hall from wence they came. They both hit the floor with an unnatural thud and skid the rest of the way down the hardwood flooring.

Not wanting them to get hurt, Risika transported everyone in her room to a different dimension. Unfortunately for her, Bakura was transported with Jagger and herself. Realizing what she had done, she stepped between the two, shielding Bakura from her brother.

"Leave him alone, Jagger. He's a demon now, so there's no reason to kill him!" she cried.

Jagger glared. "He's an unwanted demon, an accident. He doesn't deserve the gift he's been given, let alone know how to use it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, cool. Third chapter. Let me tell ya, it takes both Battygirl and I to rewrite all of this stuff. It probably takes her longer though. Oh well, be happy that you don't have to do it and you only have to read it and review it. Which, by the way, nobody but the co-author has been reviewing it! C'mon people. Let us know you're not dead and that we're not lousy writers!_

_-Egyptian Wolf_

* * *

Chapter 3

Misty and Kokujo had walked back downstairs after finding Risika, Bakura, and Jagger gone. Misty wasn't quite sure where they had gone, and Kokujo was acting hurt from their last impact with the hard floor. As they sat together on the couch downstairs, Misty held onto Kokujo, crying silently and shivering slightly.

"I hope they're ok," she whispered into his chest.

Kokujo felt her shiver and held her closer to comfort her.

"Knowing Risika, I'm sure they're fine. Bakura will be all right with her around, don't worry."

Misty looked up at him. "You sure?"

"Uh... no, not really. If I know Bakura like I think I do, he's probably already opened his big mouth and has gotten into even more trouble."

"That doesn't help," she replied, glaring at him.

She began to calm down again and stood. "I'm just really worried. I think I might of pissed Jagger off earlier by helping bring Risika back here. What if he's mad at me and decides to take it out on them?"

"I still don't think you should worry, Risika can handle it."

Misty stood quiet for a moment, then turned to him and replied, "I'm still worried. Do you think you're well enough to stand?"

Kokujo looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I want to go try and help them any way I can."

"Are you crazy? Wait..." Kokujo said, trailing off.

"I'll try contacting them on more time, if I can't, we're going. Got it?" Misty snapped back.

Kokujo shook his head. "I'm pretty sure she said to stay here."

"I don't care," Misty said, trying to contact Risika through telekinesis again, "Risika? Are you okay?" She heard nothing and tried again. "Risika, where are you guys?"

-------------------------Meanwhile---------------------------

Bakura glared up at Jagger. "You leave her alone! It's between you and me now. Leave Risika out of this!" he demanded.

"But... wait, no! He's unstoppable! He's an elemental and you don't even know what powers you possess," Risika argued worriedly.

Jagger laughed evilly and replied mockingly, "Yeah, Bakura, listen to the woman. She knows more than you."

Bakura began to get pissed off, and, out of anger, creates a shadow beam and sends it at Jagger.

Jagger melted away into the shadows, laughing, "Who are you to challenge _me_?"

Risika ducked as the shadow beam, which had Jagger had dodged easily, just misses hitting her head. She straightened herself and began to conjure her own weapon of choice.

Bakura stopped her. "No, Risika, its between me and him. Stay out of this; I don't want you hurt," he says while looking around for his foe, who has disappeared.

Risika looked to him in surprise, tears brimming her eyes. "But you could get killed!"

Jagger appeared between Risika and Bakura, facing Risika, knowing that she has a better chance at winning this match.

Risika glared at him. "I don't even understand why I even helped you train when we were young." She sighs and shook her head at her brother. "I should've known you would ruin my life!" she screamed, hurling several light daggers at Jagger.

Jagger chuckled evilly to himself. "That was the worse mistake you've ever made!" he cackled, disappearing and dodging the attack, leaving Bakura standing in the path of the daggers.

Risika noticed what she has done and screams, "Bakura! Get out of the way!"

Unfortunatly for him, Bakura realized a bit too late what was coming at him and was hit with the light attack, which defeats his dark shields.

"No!" Risika screamed, running to Bakura, who is lying upon the ground. The daggers were dissolving into his body, slowly killing the darkness that resided within him and that allowed him to survive.

-------------------Misty and Ko-------------------------

Misty sat down with Kokujo. "I can't reach them..." She paused a moment. "We are going to try and find them, you know."

Kokujo stood and glared at her. "Hell no! That's far too dangerous!"

Misty stood and glared right back up at him. "Since when do you consider that?" She stayed, glaring at him while he remained silent.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, "If you won't go then I'll find them myself!" She then proceeded to teleport to the dimension. As she stood in front of Risika and a slowly dying Bakura, she asked, "What happened?"

Risika put her hand on Bakura's wounded chest and began crying, staring down at what she had done, refusing to look up.

Misty started to cry as well and through sobs, asks again, "Risika, what's happened?"

Only Jagger's voice was heard, saying, "I knew he wasn't worthy to possess the gift. Don't blame me for his death, only blame yourself. A human isn't worthy to even _know_ a pure demon."

Misty looked up and yelled into the infinate blackness, directing it at Jagger, "What did you do to him?"

"Misty..." Risika said, gaining her attention, her voice quavering. "He's right. I did do this."

"You're lying. You can't have done this, you wouldn't..." Misty cried, her voice trailing away.

"You weren't here." Risika says, tears rolling down her face onto Bakura's shirt as she leaned over his chest.

"But, I know you wouldn't."

"Hey, this is nothing. You don't know how many times I've died before", Bakura said weakly, trying not to wince as pain overcame his sences.

"But, I don't want you to leave", Risika cried.

Misty said nothing and looked on, tears also staining her face.

Looking up weakly, Bakura said, "Just take care of her, she's all I got left."

A confused expression overshadowed Risika's tear-drenched face.

"I think he meant he wants me to take care of you," Misty replied to Risika's confused look.

Risika looked up at Misty sadly, then, looking back down, she noticed Bakura's body had disappeared. All that was left of him was the Millenium Ring.

Misty scratched her head. "Okay, confused..."

"He was a spirit, you wouldn't understand", Risika said, picking up the Millennium Ring, all the while still crying and kneeling down. She said nothing for a moment and simply stared at the pendant, remembering most everything Bakura and her had ever done.

"You're right, I don't understand," Misty said, thinking, _I wonder what Kokujo's doing..._

Risika then stood and glared out across the vastness of the dimension they were in and screamed at Jagger in her native language that only she and him would understand. She disappears and teleported herself back into the solitude of her room at home.

Misty stood there dumbly then exclaimed, "Wait for me!" She then teleported back to Kokujo.

As Risika lies face down on her bed, she clutched the only memory of Bakura she had left: the Millenium Ring.

Misty teleported before Kokujo, uttering in a sad voice, "Hey Kokujo..."

Kokujo grabbed her arms, shaking her a little, "Where the hell were you? And why are you crying?"

"Where's Risika?" Misty asked, ignoring his questions.

"She came back?"

"Yes. Maybe she's in her room. Best not intrude."

"What'd you do now?"

Misty explained to Kokujo everything that she had learned, "Bakura's gone, and now Risika's probably in her room, crying. It'd be best to leave her alone."

Risika laid on her bed thinking, _I don't understand... he was immortal. Then again, he was a shadow being, and light can defeat them._

Noticing a crack in the gold of the pendant, she began to understand what may of happened. "So that's it! His spirit was released from this prison," she whispers to herself. She smiled, trying to cheer herself up, "Hah, I bet he's hating heaven. Since his soul was purified and all..." Not finding this humorous, she began to cry herself to sleep that night.

Misty is still sitting with Kokujo after telling him what happened. "Then she just yelled at Jagger and came back here."

"So is he still gonna try and take her away?" Ko asked.

Misty looked down, "Possibly." She then wrapped her arms around Kokujo and cries quietly into his chest.

"Why are you crying? He didn't even like you all that well," Ko said, slightly confused.

"He may not have liked me, but he was still my friend..." Misty replied, burying her face in his chest. She began to cuddle closer to Kokujo, crying, "Kokujo, please don't

ever leave me."

Kokujo paused a moment then held her to him. "I won't..."

Misty sighs, hearing Risika's crying die down as the wolf demon drifts to sleep. "I hope she'll be ok."

Kokujo held her closer to him, trying to reassure Misty, "She'll be fine..."

Misty looked up at him hopefully. "You sure?"

"It might take a little while, but yeah. I'm pretty sure."

Misty sat up a bit, her eyes still remained focused on him, "How do you know?

"Why do you have to ask so many stupid questions?" Kokujo retorted.

Misty said nothing and just kept thinking about all that's happened. Meanwhile in her room, Risika growled and twitched in her restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_This took forever to update. Been so busy lately and when I'm not busy I'm too tired to do anything. Sorry if this has any spelling or gramatical errors in it I was too tired to check for them. Oh yeah and why isn't anyone reviewing this story? C'mon Battygirl and Kamara don't count, for one is the co-author and Kamara is... well... Kamara. She reads most any of her friends stories._

_Oh yeah and in this chapter, Battygirl and I do not own the character Hakuoh, as well as the other ones, Kokujo and Bakura, as we've metioned in previos chapters._

_Egyptian Wolf_

* * *

A few days passed, and Risika still hadn't come out of the confines of her room for anything. Misty stood from her comfortable position on the couch with Kokujo and walked to Risika's room, wanting to check on her.

Kokujo glanced over at her. "What are you doing?"

Misty ignored him and walks up to Risika's door cautiously. "Risika, I brought you some food... again. You okay?"

Unbeknownst to her, Risika, in her wolf form, couldn't communicate with them, so she just sat on her bed in comfortable solitude.

Kokujo walked up to Misty, asking, "Is she still not eating?"

Misty doesn't answer and tried to open the door. "Risika please, it's your favorite."

After hearing no answer, Misty says, not noticing Ko just took a quick taste, "It's rabbit, fresh from the backyard." Kokujo looked ready to puke and ran to bathroom.

Misty watched him and said to herself, "What's with him?"

From inside, Risika sighs loudly. Misty hears her and asks, "Risika? Please come out and eat something..."

Risika jumped down from her bed, unlocked the door with her tail, and walked back to her bed, burying herself again so only her muzzle and tail stick out from underneath the covers in the dark room.

Misty opened the door and steps cautiously inside when she sees Risika in her wolf form. "Here..." she said setting down the plate of food.

Risika moved the sheets out away from her eyes and stared lifelessly at Misty as Kokujo stepped out of bathroom a moment later. He then walked over to Misty in Risika's room, looking really sick.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Kokujo glanced over at her, replying, "Yeah I'm fine."

Misty glared at him as Risika dully stares at both of them. "I didn't mean you, Ko." She cautiously took a step forward. "Its ok, we just want to help..."

Risika simply blinked and looked away in response.

Misty stopped and sighed before turning back to Kokujo and walking out. "Kokujo."

"Hmm?"

"Come on."

Kokujo looked back at Risika and shrugged, following Misty.

Risika stared after them, thinking, 'She doesn't know how lucky she is to have someone to love.'

Misty walked into the living room and sat down as Kokujo follows. "I wish we could do something..."

Kokujo thought for a moment, then asked, "What about Hakuoh?"

Misty growls and in a pissed off voice, asked, "What about him?"

"He's basically Bakura's twin."

Misty shook her head. "It wouldn't work... it wouldn't be the same to her."

Risika looked at the meat that was left on the floor of her room and sniffs at it. She hears her stomach growl as she stared at the food, but ignored it depressively.

Misty leaned on Ko and pulled her legs onto the couch, wrapping her arms around his, thinking. Kokujo says nothing in response and stared at the wall, thinking as well.

Finally, Misty sighed and agreed, "Let's try contacting Hakuoh... see how it works."

Kokujo nodded and stood, grabbing for the phone and calls the temple Hakuoh usually stayed at for no apparent reason.

Misty looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know its number?"

Kokujo looked back at her. "Job application before Shobu beat me..."

"Ah." Misty replied, drifting back into what little thoughts she had, tuning Kokujo out.

Kokujo walked back over to Misty and sat down. "He's coming over."

"Great..." Misty replied.

Kokujo stared at her and snapped back sarcastically, "Oh, hold your enthusiasm!"

Misty ignored him. "Should I tell her?"

"Nah... it'll be a surprise."

Risika, using one of her claws, conjured a small flame, melting the crack in the gold of the Millennium Ring away. This repaired it fully, then she put it around her own neck.

Misty looked up at Ko skeptically. "You sure a 'surprise' visit from Hakuoh is such a good idea?"

Kokujo looked back down at her. "Yeah, it might get her out of this depression."

Misty looked away. "Yeah, of course it will."

"You think it won't?"

"Dur!" she exclaimed.

"Why?" Ko asked.

"Because, she just lost Bakura. How do you think she'd feel if his twin showed up at our front door, supposedly unexpected?"

Kokujo thinks for a moment and replied, "Enthralled?"

Misty stares at him questioningly. "Huh?"

Kokujo rolled his eyes. "Thrilled?"

Misty stood and glared down at him. "No!"

Risika, knowing that Kokujo and Misty had left the confines of the upstairs, changes back into her part-demon, part-human form and lies on her back, staring at the dark ceiling. Her wolf tail thumps lightly against the bed as she thinks some more.

Misty heard a knock at the door and sighed before going to answer it, a grim look on her face. "I hate him..."

Kokujo replied, trying to tune her out, "I know."

Misty glared as Hakuoh walked in. She ushered him to the living room and ordered him to sit down before walking to Risika's room cautiously.

Risika heard someone coming up the stairs, making the wolf ears on her head twitch slightly.

Misty knocks on her door and says in a lame 'Xandir-telling-Ling-Ling-he-has-a-penny-no-he-don't' voice, "Someone's here to see you."

Risika growled from the inside.

Misty glared at the door. "Hey, I hate him too! Get over it! And it was Kokujo's idea! Not mine..."

Risika glared at the other side of the door and speaks for the first time in days, "You know I don't really want to see anyone right now."

"Ko says you might wanna meet Hakuoh. He also says he wants what he looks like to be a surprise, so you have to see him. I can't tell you..."

Risika opened the door and simply stared blankly at her. "What do you mean?"

Misty shook her head. "I can't explain... just follow me," she says walking away.

Risika stood in the doorway, froze, not knowing whether to follow or to stay locked in her room, mourning.

Misty looked back at her. "Are you coming?"

Risika sighed, "Fine... but only because you insist." She then followed, still glaring at the back of Misty's head.

Misty walked out into the living room to Hakuoh and Kokujo and started introducing them. "Risika; Hakuoh, Hakuoh; Risika."

Risika looked up at this 'Hakuoh' person and stared wide-eyed at him.

Hakuoh smiled gently at her and in his British accent, greeted her warmly. "Hello."

Kokujo stayed quiet, not really wanting to get involved. Misty, meanwhile, kept growling lowly and sat with Kokujo.

Risika stood, staring at this person. She noticed how much he really did look like Bakura, the only thing different was the length of the hair, and its color. This 'Hakuoh' had a blondish color to his almost floor-length hair. The other major difference from him and Bakura was a definate personality change. Hakuoh was a very caring, friendly person, unlike cold, heartless (except for the fact that he only cared for Risika) Bakura.

Hakuoh glanced at Risika. "Oh my, you're bleeding."

Misty and Kokujo looked up at Risika as Misty stares at her. "Risika, what'd you do?"

Risika kept staring at Hakuoh as she tried to hide the signs of her pain by grasping her wrist with her hand, beginning to tear up again.

"Risika? What have you done?" Misty asks. "Are you ok?"

Risika looked down at her feet, still refusing to say a word.

Misty turned to Kokujo. "I told you it was a bad idea."

Risika cried a little and gained their attention by whispering, "I... I don't want any of you guys killed."

Misty snapped her head up to her. "What do you mean?"

Risika glanced up, tears staining her face. "You know how Jagger is!"

Misty stayed quiet as Risika points at the clueless Hakuoh. "And is he supposed to make me feel better?" she snapped.

Hakuoh just stayed quiet and watched.

Misty stood and pointed to Kokujo. "It was Kokujo's idea! Not mine..."

"I don't want anyone else hurt and, for all I know, I never want to love again."

Misty looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Risika glared at them. "This time I'm leaving, I don't want you hurt nor anyone else," she said as she walked back to her room, still crying.

Misty stayed quiet and sat back down, wrapping her arms around Ko's neck. "I told you this wasn't a good idea Kokujo."

Kokujo glared at the wall, but said nothing.

Hakuoh looked around nervously. "I have no idea why you invited me here, so... I'm just gonna leave now, bye!" he said, walking out the door quickly before Misty could kill him.

Misty ran after Hakuoh as he runs away, yelling, "Come back here!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone. It only took me about an hour of my night last night to do this one, so I guess that's a record. Anyways, please review people! I'm getting bored at just posting these and not getting any comments. I don't know whether or not we should keep doing this..._

_P.S. Ya'll know that the only charactersBattygirl and I**do** own are Misty and Risika (And Jagger but he's not in this chapter). The others we do not own._

_Egyptian Wolf_

* * *

Risika walked into her room and dove upon her bed, still crying.

Misty growled as she walked back into the living room. Glaring at Kokujo, she mumbled, "Nice idea, genius."

Kokujo glared back, still saying nothing.

Risika sat up on the bed, looked around and wondered what she should take with her to... where ever she felt like going.

As Misty sits with Ko, she refuses to look at him, still angry with him.

In her room, Risika felt a sudden pain near her heart and grabbed at the pain, collapsing onto the floor.

Kokujo looked over at Misty. "Are you gonna yell or something? Or are you just going to ignore me until you've gotten over this?" he asks.

Misty sighed and turned to him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you... but this is still your fault."

As she got back up from the floor, Risika opened her eyes, but had no idea what was happening. Bakura's soul had returned to the Millennium Ring and was taking over Risika's body, since she was wearing the pendant. He looked down at the body he was in and whispered, "Damn! I'm gonna need a more suitable host."

Misty looked back toward Risika's room and cuddled up to Ko. "I just wish there was a way we could fix this. You can't help though."

"I thought you were mad..." Ko commented.

"I am mad at you, but you're too cute! I just can't stay mad at you, Kokujo," Misty replied.

Kokujo rolled his eyes and sarcasticall commented, "Oh, lucky for me."

Misty laughed a little, "Well you are! You're cute, cuddly, adorable, and plushie!"

Bakura overheard Misty and Ko talking and walked out of the room and downstairs to see them. Misty, however, is in the middle of giving Ko a death hug, thus does not notice.

Bakura watched them thinking, 'They'll probably think I'm Risika.' While using Risika's body for a host for that moment, asked, "What's your guys' problem now?"

Misty looked up and stared at 'Risika.' She stood and walked over to her.

"You sound weird..." Misty commented.

"Am I that obvious? That and I've only been gone for a few days and you forgot me?" Bakura asked, smiling evilly at Misty. He laughed and walks over to the other

side of the living room. As he stared out the window, he replied sarcastically, "It's so sad... I've been forgotten."

Misty glared at him. "If you come back like this, I'm not sure it would be nice to remember you... jackass", she retorts.

"Very funny, but I do need a good host to take over, not Risika. She doesn't even know I still exist, even if I'm using her for a host." He turned back and glanced around the room.

Misty looked a little confused. "Then who?"

Kokujo glanced at Misty. "What about Hakuoh--wait, what am I saying? Misty would attempt to beat on you if you used his body, so maybe that's not a good idea."

"Well, I do need a host that looks like the real me, just to please Risika. He also

needs a weak soul that I can break. I broke Ryou's soul so much that it died, that's why my old body dissolved into the earth. I was the only thing keeping it alive for so long." Bakura explained. He then paused, "And who's Hakuoh?"

Misty growled, ignoring Bakura's question. "I'll go get Hakuoh."

Kokujo shook his head. "He'd run if he saw you," Ko then turned to Bakura, "and he's your clone."

Misty turned to Kokujo, and yelled, "Then you go get him Kokujo!"

Bakura held the Millennium Ring in one of his hands as he examined it. "Take this before you go."

Kokujo rolled eyes again and stood.

"Tell this 'Hakuoh' to put it on." he instructed Kokujo before giving him the Millennium Ring. Almost as soon as soon as the Ring left her neck, Risika came back.

"Goddamn it!" she exclaimed, falling to the floor.

"What?" Ko yelled back.

"Hey..." Risika said staring at the Millenium Ring, which Ko now had in his hands. But, before she could say more, he decided to ignore her and ran after Hakuoh.

"Hiya", Misty said, smiling.

"Uhhh hi...Why does Ko have the Millennium Ring? It's mine," Risika said glaring after Kokujo.

Misty nodded. "I know. Bakura's back and he told Ko to give it to Hakuoh."

Risika stared at her, confused. "What?"

"I couldn't go, Kokujo said I'd scare him away," Misty continued.

Risika glared at her and asked, confused and angry, "What the hell is going on? I want to know!"

"Bakura took over your body using the Millennium Ring and told Kokujo to give it to Hakuoh so he could take over that bastard's body. Since they're, like, clones..." Misty explained, taking a breath after she'd finished.

"Okay... but Bakura's dead," Risika said, still confused.

Misty shook her head. "Nope, he just said Ryou, or whatever is name is, is dead."

"Ohhh..." She said, "I'm still a bit confused, but I think I know how he came back."

Kokujo walked back in, practically dragging Hakuoh along with him, the Millennium Ring in his hand. "Misty, hold him down...he won't listen to me and I need you to help me force this thing on him." Ko said.

Misty folded her arms. "I ain't touching him."

"Just slip it over his head, it ain't that hard," Risika commented.

"He squirms, a lot... and he ran, speaking of which, close

the door, Misty," he ordered.

Risika grabbed Hakuoh's hair, holding his head still.

Hakuoh continued squirming, and cried out, "Let go of me!"

Risika changed into her wolf form, growled and bared her teeth near his face, just to scare him into stopping all movement.

Kokujo smirked. "Thank you..." He slipped the Millennium Ring over Hakuoh's head, then said, "Ok you can let go now."

Ko walked back over to couch and sat down with Misty as Risika changed back into her human form.

Hakuoh stumbled. "What the..." his voice drowns ot as he goes silent and

collapses.

Misty smiled and yelled, "Cool!" at seeing him fall like that.

Bakura got back up and brushed himself off. "Damn... that was easy." He smiked in Risika's direction, making her run to him. As she wrapped her around his neck, she cried happily, "I thought you were dead."

"You fixed the Ring," Bakura replied, "and I came back. At least it still consisted of some of the darkness, or else I would've stayed in that goddamn heaven."

"I guess you hated it... too bright?"

Bakura shudders. "Very... bright."

"You don't know how much I missed you", Risika said burying her face in his chest.

Misty cuddled up to Kokujo and nuzzled her head against his neck. He simply looked down at her. "What?"

Misty looked back up at him, "Nothing. I just love you so much. Plus they're hugging, so I wanted to do the same with you."

Kokujo grimaces. "Great," he replied, attempting to pry Misty off him.

"Actually, yeah I do. I felt your pain, and it's you who doesn't know how much I longed to be with you," Bakura said. He grabs her hands and turns them over, inspecting the cuts on her wrists. "And watching you do this to yourself scared me. Yes, it scared me. I couldn't bring you back if you were to die."

Risika buried her head into his chest again, still crying. "I'm sorry. I just missed you so much. I wanted to end this pain."

Misty watched and listened to this, then looked up at Ko. "Would you ever do something like that for me?"

Kokujo looked down at her and asked, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because you always act like you hate me... so would you?"

Kokujo held her a little closer and replies, "Yes, I would."

Risika turned around, looking at Misty and stated, "I think he only acts like he hates you because you can be so annoying, but I believe he does really love you, so you wouldn't need to worry about that."

Misty smiled and hugged him as Risika also smiled,walking back into her room. Bakura walks to a mirror and looks in.

Misty smiled and asked, "What do you think? Personally I hate it."

Bakura stared into the mirror and commented, "This guy did look like me... a little."

Misty nodded. "I know, but he was always happy, calm, and gentle, all the time," she agreed.

"Well, this personality is different," Bakura replied, "and what is with the suit?" he said picking at the tie. "It's weird."

Misty sighed. "I know. He was part of this temple and these White Soldiers. He used to be the best with his Light Civilization cards. That was, until Shobu beat him. It would have been Ko but Shobu got lucky and beat him too."

Bakura looked slightly shocked. "Light? Screw that!"

Misty laughed. "Yeah I know, that's one of the reasons I have for hating him."

"Ok. I'll be back in a minute." Bakura said as he walked away. He then returned in his normal blue-white striped shirt and blue jeans.

Misty shrugged and went back to cuddling with Kokujo.

Kokujo glared at her. "Did you have to bring up that duel?"

Misty looked up at him. "I said he got lucky. He lost to you twice in a row, it was sheer luck that he beat you in his first Kaijudo. And besides that, the writers made that stupid moron the hero so he had to win."

She watched as Bakura came back in and commented, "Wow. You look weird. I've only really seen Hakuoh in that stupid suit."

"Glad to know I look weird," Bakura replied sarcastically. He then shrugged, "Well it helps a little... I really still look like him?"

Misty nodded. "Mm hmm, but at least you're not as annoying with your own voice."

"That and his eyes changed. They're not so...girly... anymore," Bakura commented, looking in the mirror at his normal, evilly slanted eyes. One thing hadn't changed and that was the color. Hakuoh's eyes still remained blue, unlike Bakura's chocolate brown colored ones. He then looked back at Misty. "Voice? I don't know, I never got to hear his voice."

Misty shook her head and her hands. "You don't want to. It was always calm. I've actually never seen or heard him when he's angry, he's almost always just calm and 'gentle'."

Risika came back downstairs from her room, calmed down and glad that Bakura was back. She looked over at him and, noticing he had his back turned, ran up behind him and tackled him down onto the ground.

Misty smiled and laughed a little. "I see you're feeling better."

Risika smiled back at her. "Yeah."

"Cool." Misty then pointed to Bakura. "What do you think of his new wardrobe? Better than that stupid white soldier suit, ne?"

Risika layed on him while both are on the floor, replying, "Of course," She then

turned to look at Bakura and said, "You still need to cut the hair, then you'd

look more like your old self."

Misty also laid on Kokujo, closing her eyes.

Bakura rolled over so Risika was under him and replied, "I noticed."

Kokujo glared at Misty. "Do you really have to lay on me, Misty?"

"Yes", she said, sitting up a little so that she was right in his face.

Kokujo glared at her and tried to back up, only to be prevented by the back of the couch. "Why?"

Misty smiled and kissed his nose. "Because I wanna!"

Risika kissed Bakura before he got up to go take the scissors to cut his hair. Before walking upstairs, Bakura smiled wickedly at Risika and said, "Hey Risika, come here."

Kokujo remained quiet while letting Misty lay on him. She looked up at Risika and Bakura.

Risika trotted happily over to Bakura. "What?"

Misty tilted her head to the side, but all the while stayed quiet while Bakura whispered into Risika's ear. Misty shrugged and cuddled up to Kokujo again.

Risika also smiled and laughed wickedly under her breath. "I'm... I'm gonna go... help him cut his hair! See ya!" she said before disappearing upstairs and into her bedroom after Bakura.

Kokujo smiled evilly. "Oh sure, that's what their doing," he comments.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok, 6th Chapter. Cool, but still no real comments except by people I all ready know. This stinks. Please, people, please comment! Is it really that bad?_

_Egyptian Wolf_

* * *

Misty turned and smirked at Kokujo. In return, he looked back down at her, an eyebrow raised, and asked, "What?" She then took his hand and lead him to her room.

Risika poked her head out her door about an hour later, looking up and down the hall when she heard Ko's voice lamely say, "Hey." He had been standing outside Misty's bedroom door for an hour, making sure Misty could not get out.

Risika jumped, not knowing Kokujo had been there, "Oh, hi." she says, smiling nervously.

Kokujo smirks. "You having fun in there?"

Risika paused, not knowing what to say in response, "Uhhh." She smiled evilly at him, "Maybe... What about you?"

Kokujo shook his head a little and laid his head back against the door. "I've been out here this whole time."

Risika smirked. "Did you lock her in the closet again?"

Kokujo smirked as well. "Yep."

Risika walked all the way out of her room, downstairs, and into the living room, smoothing back her hair.

Misty called to Kokujo from inside the closet, "Kokujo? Could you please let me out? I promise I'll be good!"

Risika sat down on the couch, while Bakura slept in Risika's room, snoring. _Damn... he snores loud... and I thought I was bad_, Risika thinks smiling.

Kokujo sighed. "Okay..." he opens the door and walks in. He then walked to the closet and opened it. "Okay, come on out."

Misty tackled and kissed him as she runs out. Meanwhile, Risika fell over on the couch and curled up sighing and closing her eyes, still smiling. Kokujo gasped somewhere outside the kiss, but did nothing, still in slight shock while Risika napped for a while on the couch. Misty finally pulled away and smiled at him, giggling a little at seeing him blush so much.

Kokujo glared at her. "What are you laughing at?"

Misty laughed. "You look so cute when you blush!"

Risika woke up about ten minutes later, blinking and rubbing her eyes. Misty, meanwhile, was still on top of Kokujo and was still laughing a little. Risika got up, stretched, and walked up to her room. Kokujo growled and tried to push Misty off but she kissed him again before he could. As Risika walked past Ko and Misty, she raisedd an eyebrow at the two and smiled as she walked away. Kokujo glared after seeing

Risika and pushed Misty off.

He stood and brushed himself off, scolding her by saying, "For the record, I could of done that whenever I wanted to."

Misty grinned evilly at him and giggled again. "Sure you could of."

Risika walked into her room and noticed Bakura is awake. She smiled and said in a cheerful voice, "Good morning starshine." She giggled at herself. "You know what? I forgot that we had a hot tub outside. I'm going to go get in, you want to come with?"

Bakura smiled at her and replied, "Sure... why not?"

Kokujo walked out of the room, heading to his room and away from Misty. As always, she followed him, asking, "Where ya goin' Ko?"

Kokujo glared over his shoulder. "Away from you."

Risika got her swimsuit on, grabbed a towel and headed downstairs and to the back door.

Misty noticed Risika going outside and asked, "Where are you going Risika?"

Risika looked over at her and replied, "To the hot tub. I'm cold."

Misty nodded. "Oh, ok. I'm gonna go find Ko, I'm bored."

Bakura walked out of the room and jogged to catch up with Risika while Misty ran up to Ko's room. As she ran in she did not bother to knock, but tackled him while he lays on his bed.

Risika walked outside and instantaneously screams, "Good god it's freezing out here!" She then dropped the towel just inside the door and ran to the hot tub, jumping in. She looked back at Bakura after she'd warmed up a little, "Hurry up and run, it's warm in here," she said, smiling.

Kokujo was now pinned to his bed by Misty after her little 'surprise attack' and literally screams, "Will you get off me?"

Misty smiled at him. "Nope!"

Bakura folded his arms and stared at her. "You've got to be kidding me..." He then saw Risika wink at him and he ran after her, also jumping in. Risika cuddled up to Bakura after he had settled in the hot tub and smiled happily. She turned her head and looked up at Bakura as he kissed her.

He pulled away and whispered, smiling, "I missed you so..."

Risika also smiled at him sfter he pulled away and whispered back, cuddling up to him more, "As did I."

In Kokujo's room, Misty was straddling Ko's waist and started to kiss him again. Kokujo pulled his arms free and pushed her away, panting a little.

Misty tilted her head at Ko while she laid on him, her head against his shoulder. She smiles faintly, whispering, "I love you."

Kokujo decided not to bother pushing her off again but says nothing.

Misty frowned sadly, cuddled closer to him, and buried her face in his chest.

Meanwhile, back in the hot tub, Bakura glanced at Risika and noticed she has a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Risika sighed and shook her head. "Nothing really," she replies lamely.

Bakura remained worried and suspicious as he replied, "Let me guess; your brother, right?"

Risika looked down at the water in the hottub, an angry look on her face at the thought of her brother. "He just pissed me off so much..." she uttered. "I wish his powers would have never come back after that incident," she muttered under her breath.

"What incident?" Bakura asked, hearing her as they both stood and walked back into the house.

Risika shook her head again. "Never mind..."

She remained silent for a while as they walked into her room to lay down before finally speaking up. "If Jagger found out you came back, he would try to kill you again. He might even try to kill Ko and Misty. He hates all humans," she said solemnly.

"I figured that out," Bakura commented. "Why is that though?"

Risika paused for a moment, trying to decide how to put this. She then began by saying, "When we were younger, the panther demons attacked our clan, and had paralyzed our powers with some kind of poison dart. After we escaped, he was captured in a human's trap and couldn't get out. He couldn't use his powers to free himself and the humans found him. They abused him and made him meaner and meaner. Damn, greedy humans used him as a-a... 'fighting-dog.' They won loads of money off him and he never regained his powers back during those times. Because of those darts, he was never able to change back into his human-like form. For some reason, I could never change into my wolf form. I never was captured and we were separated when he was. He just recently told me all this when he took me back," she explained.

Bakura stared down at her. "Not all humans are like that, you know," he said softly as he stroked her hair.

"I know that..." she replied, cuddling closer to him. "Why don't you try telling that to him though? It's like talking to a brick wall!"

Again, they fell into silence as well into a deep slumber.

Back with Misty and Kokujo...

"Ko," she began, "are you mad at me for something?"

Kokujo looked down and hesitated. "No..." he then remained quiet for a few minutes.

Misty remained silent as well and closed her eyes. She tried to cuddle a little closer, if possible, while crying a little.

"I really do care about you Kokujo. I love you so much." she uttered sadly.

Kokujo looked off to the side, and said nothing for a minute more before replying quietly, "I love you too..."

Misty smiled brightly and kissed his cheek, making him groan and blush, but he again remained quiet nonetheless. Smiling, she slowly drifted contently to sleep on his chest. Ko stared down at her and gently ran his fingers through her hair as she slept contently. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled her head against his chest lovingly.

The next morning, Kokujo, who had been awake all night with Misty tackling him in her sleep, was still trying to get some sleep while she was sleeping contently. Misty again cuddled closer to him and gives him a death hug in her sleep. Kokujo finally got fed up with her squeezing the life out of him and shoved her off, in turn, waking her. She gasped and fell from the bed and onto the hard floor.

Looking up, she asked in a drunken voice, "What'd ya do that for?"

Meanwhile, in Risika's room, Bakura woke up next to Risika on her bed. Looking down

at the sheets, he noticed there are various spots of blood on them.

"What the?" he asked, trailing off.

Risika looked over weakly at Bakura, who has awakened her, and as she tries to sit up she only futilely falls back down.

"What the hell happened? You look so pale..." he asked quietly, touching her face. He then turned his sights to her wrists. "Your wrists; they've opened up again," he said to himself. He then looked back at her. "This ain't good. You must have lost a lot of blood."

Though Risika probably didn't hear him for she'd shut her eyes and had passed out, Bakura gently picks her up. "We've got to get you to the hospital," he whispered as he

carrieed her bridal-style out of the room.

At the same time, Kokujo had gotten up, ignoring Misty's earlier question, and was walking out of his room to check on Bakura and Risika for no real reason (other then to get away from Misty) and noticed Bakura frantically running out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a more snobbish way then he meant.

Misty, who had followed Ko out, found him talking to Bakura.

"What's going on? What'd I miss?" she asked obliviously.

Bakura stopped and turned to them. "We have to get to the hospital... quick!" he panted, running out the front door and to the truck.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, I had a hard time trying not to laugh at this chapter. Not sure why I thought it was so funny. But, you won't know why I thought it was funny until you read it, so PLEASE READ THIS AND REVIEW! I'm getting extremely bored with you people who won't review this. C'mon, is it really that bad?_

_-Egyptian Wolf_

* * *

Misty and Kokujo followed him, both still quite tired. Bakura placed Risika gently in the backseat of her truck, then hopped into the driver's seat, revving the vehicle as Ko and Misty got into the bed of the truck. Bakura speds out of the driveway to the hospital, oblivious to the fact that Misty almost fell out (before Kokujo caught her that is). 

"You do know this is the last time I ever do something like that, right?" Ko asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Misty smirked at him. "Uh huh, sure."

At the hospital, Bakura, Misty and Kokujo wait in the room outside intensive care. While they wait, Ko decided now would be a good time to ask what was wrong with Risika.

Bakura's foot twitched nervously as he replied, "Her wounds on her wrists... they opened up again last night. She's lost a lot of blood. Good thing she's unconscious, for they've probably stuck needles in her," he explained forcing a nervous laugh at that last part.

Kokujo nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Otherwise we'd hear this 'Ahhh! The needles!" he asked, nonchalantly. Risika always did have a very strong fear of needles.

Bakura forced a smile. "Yeah..."

Misty decided to stay quiet so as not to say anything stupid... again.

After a few hours of waiting, the nurse finally walked out of ICU to tell them about Risika's condition.

"All right... um... are you guys with the one named..." she paused, looking down at her clipboard, then up at them, "Risika?"

Misty nodded. "Yup," she replied simply.

While the others are a little calmer, Bakura jumped from his seat.

"Yes... how is she?" he said, his voice hoarse and nervous.

Misty and Ko stood, curious about her condition as well.

"We believe she'll be okay, except in a lot of pain. We can't issue her any pain medication though, for it might harm the baby," the nurse explained.

Their eyes widened, but Bakura was the first to speak up.

"Baby?" he asked, as his eyes grew wide. "What baby?"

"Sure... wait, you didn't know?" she asked, placing a hand over her head with an incredulous look on her face.

Meanwhile, Kokujo was just trying to stifle his laughter at Bakura's face.

"She's pregnant..." the nurse finished, smiling a little.

Bakura fainted as Kokujo finally just broke out laughing. Misty, however, looked a little worried.

"Do you know how long she's been pregnant?" she asked quietly.

Ko instantly stopped laughing and looked over at her. "Why are you asking?"

The nurse thought for a moment. "A couple weeks maybe?" she guessed.

Misty eyes grew wide and she blushed. "Uh... could you check me again, please?" she asked, her eyes still wide.

Now it was Ko's turn to blush. "What makes you think you should do that?" he demanded.

Misty shrugged, still blushing. "They could of been wrong last time..." she said weakly, remembering the day not too long ago that she had woke up very, very sick to her stomach. She had gone to the hospital about it, but they had just told her it was a stomach virus.

"Sure," the nurse said, "just come on back with me," she finished, walking into a different room with Misty following.

"Misty you're not...! oh why do I bother? She's as dumb as a sack of diapers! She won't listen," Ko muttered.

He looked down at the floor at Bakura and nudges him with his foot. Poor Bakura still doesn't wake up, so Kokujo knelt down and began to poke him. Another nurse came out, telling them that Risika has been wheeled into the emergency room, where her friends can now come visit her.

Kokujo began to whisper in Bakura's ear in a little voice. "Bakura, wake up. You can go see how Risika's doing. Bakura... wake up. Risika can have visitors. You can go check on her now... wake up... WAKE UP!" he yelled as he finished.

Bakura finally woke up and rubbed his head. "What happened?

"You fainted," Ko replied simply.

"I did?"

"Yup... You can go see Risika now by the way." Ko said standing up again.

"All right..." Bakura said, also standing and walking back to the room Risika is in with Kokujo following.

While this was all happening, Risika was in her room, thinking, _Ra damn I'm stupid... I should have never done this. It didn't kill the pain,_ she glanced down at her wrists, _it only brought more._

She looked up and smiled weakly as she sees the guys walk in. Ko found a chair in the room as he came in and sat down while Bakura rushed in and knelt down next to the bed, taking Risika's hand in his.

"Oh thank the gods you're all right..." he exasperatedly said.

Risika sighed and smiled, before frowning and looking around. "Wait... where's Misty? Didn't she come with you?" she asked, confused, as she looked over at Kokujo.

Kokujo shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it," he uttered.

"What did you do now?" Risika asked, sounding angry.

"I dunno... after hearing you were pregnant, she followed that nurse and went to get herself checked out." Ko explained.

Risika's eyes widened. "Wait... after she heard that I was... what!" she asked, her eye twitching.

Now Kokujo looked enraged. "You mean you don't know either! Aren't they tellin' you anything!" he yelled, standing up.

"You're joking... right?" she asked, terrified, turning to Bakura. "Please... tell me that he's joking," she pleaded.

Bakura looked down. "He's not... at least that's what the nurse told us. You were probably still out cold when we found out," he explained.

Kokujo said nothing and shook his head. Risika blushed and buried her head in her hands while Ko continues to shake his head and walked back out to the waiting room to wait for Misty. Risika looked up at Bakura, trying to have a positive attitude about this.

"Well, I love kids... and you'll be a great father," she said, holding onto his arm. She looked up at him again though. "Won't you?"

Bakura blushed and looked down, smiling a little. "I never thought about it, but... yeah I guess... Hey, when do you think you'll be out of here?" he asked, looking back up at her and changing the subject.

"Hopefully soon, these needles are starting to freak me out..." she replied, smiling nervously.

A few minutes later, Kokujo walked back in, a mortified look on his face. Misty followed closely behind him, blushing and smiling with her hands on her face while she felt her hot cheeks.

Risika smiled at her. "Hey Misty, what's up?" she asked.

Misty continued to blush and smile happily, while giggling too much to speak.

Bakura smiled evilly at Kokujo as he sat back down. "She is... isn't she?"

"Shut up," Ko replied as he stared down and blushed about a ten shades of red.

"Hey, you laughed at me, so now I get to return the favor," Bakura said, still smiling evilly.

Misty sat in Ko's lap and hugged him happily, still smiling and giggling. Ko, who was still blushing enough already, glared down at the floor.

"Misty, that's great! At least now I won't be alone..." Risika said, smiling innocently.

Misty just nodded happily against Ko's chest, still too happy to speak.

"Now what do you say we get out of this hellhole?" Risika asked, standing up.

Misty finally let go of Kokujo and stood as well while Kokujo got up and nearly ran out of the hospital. Risika walked out of the hospital, a little more calmly, ignoring the doctors who were screaming at her that she shouldn't leave yet. She watched as Ko

ran away.

"What's his problem? Wait..." she says folding her arms across her chest.

Misty just followed Ko, still ceasing to stop giggling.

"You might need to keep a good leash on him now, Misty", Risika suggested as she watches him climb into the bed of the truck.

"Yep, I already got one at home..." Misty agreed, smiling as she climbed in with him.

Risika laughed while hanging onto Bakura, her wrists bandaged up. "I'm driving!" she said happily as she jumed into the driver's seat of her truck and drove them all back home.

Misty was smiling as she got into the back with Kokujo, who refuses look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"I think we'll all be seeing that hospital together too soon again," Bakura comments.

"Shut up, Bakura!" Ko yelled, ignoring Misty's question.

"Shut up, asshole!" Bakura yelled back.

Ko glared at Bakura, but said nothing, knowing it'd just get him nowhere while Bakura simply rolled his eyes. Misty sighed and held onto Ko's arm. However, Ko jerked away, still not looking at her.

"What?" Misty asked, hurt.

Sighing, Ko snapped back, "Nothing... just leave me alone."

Misty whimpered and leaned against the side, looking out at the traffic with tears in her eyes. Risika looked in her rear view mirror at the two on her way home and turned to Bakura, who is in the passenger seat next to her.

"I have a feeling he is going to be an ass about this," she commented quietly.

"Are you kidding?" Bakura asked incredulously. "He most always is an ass."

"True, true..." Risika replied.

Misty could hear them, but chose to say nothing and continued to stare off at the traffic and the little lines on the road. Out of anger, Ko hit the window separating himself and Misty from Risika and Bakura.

"Shut up! I can still hear you, ya know!" he yelled.

Without looking over his shoulder, Bakura flipped him off. Kokujo glared at him, but said and did nothing, staring straight ahead.

"I say we throw him out of the truck on the next sharp turn," Bakura commented nonchalantly.

Ko smirked. "Like I'd let you, or like Misty would let you!" he yelled, closing his eyes.

Smirking, Risika suddenly swerved the truck left-to-right quickly. Startled, Ko grabbed onto Misty and the other side of the truck bed to keep himself from falling out.

He looked over his shoulder at the two up front. "Told ya."

Misty helld onto him, nuzzling her head against his chest. Risika rolled her eyes, and then returned to the subject at hand.

"This is actually kinda exciting... the thought of it," she said while smiling a little.

"The thought of what? Wait... don't answer that," Bakura replied, forgetting for a moment what she was talking about.

Ko glared at them but continued to say nothing as he shoved Misty away in anger. Misty stared down sadly, but also said nothing.

Risika shook her head as they pulled into their driveway. "If he don't take responsibility for that kid I'm gonna kick him so hard in the nuts he could never have another ever again." she said to Bakura as she glared at Kokujo.

Bakura's eyes grew wide. "Yikes..."

Kokujo chose to ignore Risika's last comment and hopped out of the bed of the truck and went straight up to his room, locking his door behind him.

* * *

I'm sorry for any misspelled words and/or gramatical errors. I went through and picked them out the best I could because the only program I have is dumb WordPad which has to spell check. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Longest chapter yet! Hahah! But still no other comments besides Battygirl, the co-author, and Kamara. What's wrong with this story? Please, if you have a heart, review!_

_-Egyptian Wolf_

* * *

Misty got out, but decided not to follow him this time as she walked slowly to her own room, staring down, and holding her arms sadly. Risika looked worriedly at Misty as she walked solemnly into her room and crawled under the covers of her bed, nuzzling her head on her pillow and crying. Risika went and sat down on the couch in the living room as Bakura followed and sat next to her. Risika laid her head on his shoulder, staring down at the floor.

"I feel bad for her... I mean, imagine what these next nine months are going to be like for her." Risika commented.

Bakura sighed and wrapped his arm around Risika's waist. "That'd be horrible," he uttered. Afterwards, he and Risika merely sat and spoke about plans for the next nine months.

For these nine months, Misty was left to decide most of this out herself. Risika would of course help when it was needed, but it still didn't feel the same to Misty. She would cry a lot more now and would stay in her room. Ko would remain in his own room half the time as well, staying away from them and spending more time at the Duel Masters center. When it had come time for Risika to give birth, only Bakura could be there for her, since Misty was in labor around the same time. Misty, however, had only those doctors to be there for her since Kokujo refused to even look at her anymore, let alone be there for her when she had his own kid. After she'd finally given birth to her child, she regretfully had to give him Ko's name, since she didn't even know hers. It was lost with her parents a long time ago. It was a human baby boy she'd given the name Seba, while Risika had four half demon children; one boy and three girls, who she named Lupus, Aqua, Aurora, and Ember.

A few weeks after giving birth to the children, Risika was lying in bed with Bakura one night and could hear one of her four kids begin to cry.

She kicks Bakura in the side, muttering, "Your turn..."

Bakura groans, mumbling through his sleep, "Why me?"

"I did the hard part of birthing them. That's why! Now shut them up!" She snaps back, covering her head with the pillow.

Bakura gets up after being shoved off the bed and walks sleepily into his kid's room to find Ember awake and crying. He picks Ember up and walks downstairs sleepily, grabbing a bottle of milk out of the fridge. While Ember stares up at Bakura with her big brown eyes, she drank from the baby bottle, looking incredibly cute and adorable. Ember's eyes close slowly and she hiccups cutely. Bakura sits on couch and falls back, dropping the baby bottle and falling asleep with Ember still in his arms. Ember hiccups again and cuddles next to her dad as she falls asleep.

Misty, who is sleeping in her own room, (they used another for Seba since Kokujo wouldn't let her sleep or be near him in any way), hears him crying too and gets up, walking into his room. She walks in and picks him up.

"Shh... it's ok, I'm here... it's ok," she whispers as she rocks him back and forth.

Seba looks up at her and slowly stops crying, sniffling cutely as he cuddles up to her while she rocks him slowly back to sleep.

Misty starts singing a lullaby she'd heard somewhere. "Hush my baby. Don't cry a peep. The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheep... 1... 2... 3... 4... hush shush shh snore." She continues singing, letting her voice grow quieter and quieter. "I said; hush, shush shh, snore... sleep now, little one, till morn..."

She smiles at him as he sleeps contently in her arms, snoring lightly. She lays him back down gently and tucks him in, kissing his forehead. Seba sleeps through the rest of the night. She then walks back to her room and lays back down, trying to catch the tail of sleep again though can only succeed at staring at the opposite wall.

She gets up and walks out to get a soda from the fridge and sees Bakura and Ember. Sighing and frowning, she walked away again, forgetting a drink as she walks up to Ko's room. From his door, she watches Kokujo sleep peacefully and sobs quietly, wishing he could actually be like Bakura with Seba. She sighs and rubs her eyes, but stays where she is; knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep if she tried anyway.

Misty looks back towards Seba's room and sobs harder, though making sure she doesn't wake Ko or anyone else. As she walked back to her room, she collapsed on her bed, crying into her pillow. Still unable to sleep, she gets up and, grabbing a pillow and a blanket, walks into Seba's room. She sits next to his crib and watches him sadly, afraid of what it would be like while he grew up.

In her own room, Risika grabs for a pillow to cuddle with in her sleep after not finding Bakura next to her and wakes up. Sighing, she walks into her kids' room, picks up the other three and carries them to her room. She lies down and lets them crawl all over her before they find a comfy spot near her and fall asleep, the wolf-like characteristics showing in all of them. Before falling asleep, Risika breathes in Aurora's sweet-smelling hair, smiling.

About seven years later, we see a little half-wolf demon girl with silver-blue streaked hair, brown eyes, wearing a red tank-top and light blue jeans standing next to a little half-wolf demon boy with black hair, purple eyes and wearing all black. The little boy glared at her, since she was annoying the heck out of him.

"Knock knock..." she says smiling.

"Nobody's home..." he replies, glaring at her.

"Knock knock..."

"Nobody's home!"

"Knock knock..."

"Alright, alright, who's there?" the little boy then asked, giving in.

"Buck..."

"Buck who?"

"Buck buck! I'm a chicken!" she squeals happily.

Unbeknownst to the others, another little boy, a human with blue-black hair, is in his room, a hand over his right eye as sobbed to himself. One red eye could be seen through tears as he cried into the sleeve of his dark purple sweater.

"Awww... Mom? Can I kill her?" the little boy arguing with the girl asked holding onto Risika's pant leg.

"Not before dinner, Lupus," Risika replied looking down at him.

Misty walks in to where Risika is, looking around. "Have you guys seen Seba?" she asks.

"No, not recently... why?" Risika responded.

"I haven't seen him all day" Misty said worriedly.

"Knock knock..." the little girl asks, tugging on her mother's pant leg.

Risika looks at her. "Don't torture you're mother, Aqua..." she replies.

"I need to go find Seba," Misty says to herself as she walked away.

She walks up to his room and knocks on his door. "Seba? Are you in there?" she asks as she continues to knock.

Seba says nothing while hiding in his bed. Misty opens the door and walks in, smiling when she sees him under his covers.

"Seba, there you are!" she says smiling.

Misty walks over to him. "Why are you still in bed? It's time to get up", she says smiling and sitting down on his bed.

The little bruised boy, Seba, sits up, a hand still over his eye as he looks up at her sadly.

Misty eyed at him suspiciously. "Why are you covering your eye?" she asked, suspicion in her tone. She gently takes his hand and pulls it away to find a black eye.

"Seba, what happened?" she asked, in an incredulous voice.

Seba stays quiet and looks at the door solemnly.

Misty sighs and moves a little closer, whispering, "Did Daddy hit you?"

Seba cries a little more and nods. She hugs him and picks him up. "Come on... we need to get you some ice for that eye," she said as she walked out of his room. While walking to the kitchen, she turns to Seba.

"Seba, just don't say anything to Risika, okay, sweetheart?" she said to the poor little boy.

Seba nods, staying quiet and leaning on Misty's shoulder, still hiding his right eye.

Meanwhile, Bakura walks into the room Risika is in with a little girl on his back, her tail wagging furiously. This little girl looked much like Aqua, the only difference being the red streaks in her silverish hair.

Glancing over at Bakura, Risika comments, "I think you have a parasite..."

Bakura looks over at her. "I think so too, she won't let go," he replies.

Risika laughs. "Ember, you're going to have to get off your dad's back..."

Bakura walks over to sit next to Risika on the couch and is now talking to Ember, who is still clinging to his back. "I'm gonna sit on you if you don't get off."

Ember squeals in cute little voice, "No! Don't smish me, Daddy!" She climbs over on his lap as he sits down.

"I can't get rid of her!" Bakura exclaims.

"Hey, she's your daughter, it's half your fault too," Risika points out.

Bakura rolls his eyes as he shakes his head.

Misty sits Seba down at the table and walks to freezer to get some ice. She takes an ice pack from one of the drawers and puts the ice in it, then walks back over to Seba. Risika looks over into the kitchen and notices the two.

"I see you found him..." she says smiling.

Misty says nothing and places the ice pack on Seba's right eye. Risika sees this and eyes them suspiciously.

"What happened to him?" she asks.

Misty, without taking her eyes off Seba, replies quietly, "Nothing."

"Sure looks like something..." Risika pressures as she watches the two.

Misty sighs, but says nothing, as does Seba. After a few moments of studying them, Risika shrugs and goes back to watching the TV, cuddling up next to Bakura. On the floor, yet another half-wolf demon girl is playing with her dolls in front of the TV. Misty looks at Risika sadly, then back to Seba, and touches his cheek, smiling a

little. Lupus walks over to the blonde-streaked silver-haired girl and steps on her doll and hand on purpose, smiling evilly.

"Oops..." he said shrugging.

"OWWWWWW!" she screams, tearing up. "LUPUS!" She then lunges at him, attacking him and knocking him down.

Ember is sitting on Bakura's lap, watching this and laughing.

"Kids! Stop it!" Risika yelled only to be hushed by Bakura.

"Just let them go... Lupus and Aurora will get over it," he tells her.

While watching this, Seba starts to laugh a little. Misty smiles at Seba and pulls the ice pack off his eye, studying it.

"Hmm... It's still pretty dark, but you'll be ok. You want to go over and play?" she asks.

Seba nods, smiling, and gets up to play with the others, laughing at Lupus and Aurora while they fight. Aurora bites Lupus' ear, growling furiously as he whines and claws at his sister's arm. Seba keeps laughing, shutting his eyes tight and wincing a little, covering his sore eye again.

Risika looks over at him. "What happened, Seba?"

Seba looks up at her, then looks down, saying nothing. Before she can urge him to answer, Risika gets distracted as the bundled fury of Aurora and Lupus moves to around her feet and her leg gets bitten.

"Hey! Watch what you're biting!" she yells, hitting Lupus in the head softly with her foot.

"Sorry, Mom!" Lupus says, before he gets tackled by Aurora again.

Seba stays quiet and sits on the couch, a little ways away from Bakura.

Aqua then appears behind Seba, seemingly coming out of nowhere, squealing, "Hiya Seba! Whatchadoin?"

Startled, Seba jumps and falls off of the couch and lands on the floor. At this time, Ember does a diving leap off of Bakura's lap onto Lupus' back, knocking him over.

"HEY! NO FAIR! Two against one!" he cried.

Aqua laughs as Seba falls off the couch. "Seba, you're funny..." she laughs. Seba blushes and looks down as she laughs.

Aqua then gets up in his face, asking, "What's wrong with your eye?" He backs away from her and covers his eye.

At seeing him back away, Aqua sits back on her heels and starts crying, "SEBA DODN'T LIKE ME!"

Seba shuts his eyes tight and covers his ears.

"Calm down Aqua. He does too like you... Don't you Seba?" Risika says, trying to stop her daughter's crying.

Seba nods, still covering his ears and smiles a little at her. Seba then sits up and crawls back onto the couch. While all this is happening, Ember is still clinging to Lupus' back as he frets to get up, while Aurora is chewing on his tail.

When Aqua sees him nod, she stops crying immediately and glomps him on the couch. "YAY!"

Seba blushes, but does not push her away.

Lupus starts whining. "MOM! EMBER WON'T GET OFF ME!"

Risika laughs and rolls her eyes. "Ember, get off him and attack your dad..."

Bakura's eyes widen. "Not again..." he utters before he gets glomped by Ember. He then looks over at Risika. "She's worse than you..."

Risika laughs sarcastically, "Oh hah hah..."

Seba looks down and away from Aqua when he sees Ember and her 'dad' getting along so well.

While Aqua is sitting on Seba, she tilts her head to the side. "Wassdamatter?" she asks sweetly.

Lupus yanks his tail away from Aurora and smacks her in the face with it. At this, Aurora starts crying, "MOMMY!" and runs to Risika.

Seba shakes his head, then replies in a quiet voice, "Nothing... Now could you get off me?"

"Why?" Aqua asks.

Seba sighs and bows his head. "Never mind..."

Aqua hugs him, smiling brightly. "Cheer up!" Seba only winces as he says and does nothing while he sits there letting Aqua hug him; afraid she'd cry again if he pushed her away.

Aqua then gets an idea and jumps off of him, running to her toy chest. She finds a coloring book and brings it back with her, jumping onto the couch next to Seba as she shoves a green crayon at him.

"Wanna help me color?" she asks smiling.

"Uh... ok..." Seba says unsurely, gently taking the green crayon from her.

Aqua smiles a cute smile and opens the book for him. She then looks down and starts coloring way outside the lines in the book with him.

Aurora is still crying on the couch near her mother and sticks her tongue out at Lupus.

Seba stops coloring for a second and looks up at them, thinking, 'That is just barbaric! They do know they're just gonna start fighting again right?'

Bakura is also sitting on couch, but is being smacked in the face repeatedly by Ember's wagging tail. Risika laughs at Bakura's frustrated look while Seba goes back to coloring with Aqua, and notices she's just turned the page. Risika, still wondering how Seba got his black eye, looks back at Misty.

"Hey Misty! You never did answer my question..." she said, getting up from her comfortable postition on the couch and walking to the stairs.

Misty, who is walking upstairs with breakfast for herself and Kokujo (if she could find him), stops.

"What question?" she asks.

"What happened to your son's eye?" Risika asks.

"Uh... I dunno..." Misty stutters.

Risika glares, pressing her wolf ears back against her head. "You do too know... now tell," she impelled.

Misty just keeps walking up the stairs, trying to ignore Risika, and thinking, _Ko's already mad at me and I don't want Risika to beat on him while I try to get him to stop hating me..._

Risika growls at her. "Misty! What happens when there are Seether tickets on the line?" she asked, holding up two tickets to a Seether concert, Misty's favorite band.

Misty quickly set food down at top of steps and turned to her.

"Where'd you get those?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Risika smiled evilly. "You should know my ways. I can get anything I want, whenever I want," she said waving the tickets from side-to-side.

Misty starts biting her nails, nervous. "Can I have 'em?" she asked, her voice still nervous and shaky.

"You can... if you tell."

"OK!" Misty said looking over the railing at the doorway to living room, before looking back to Risika. "Come on... I don't want to talk about it where Seba can hear..." she finished, walking to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Still no other comments on this story besides Battygirl and Kamara. Well, I guess this story must suck. Eh, Battygirl? Still have fun writing it... or rping it rather. The rest of the work is hell I can bet. I'm tired of whining and begging for comments so... bleh._

_-Egyptian Wolf_

* * *

Risika grins evilly and follows Misty. 

"You know what, I'm kinda afraid to go in your room..." Risika comments suddenly.

Misty looked back at her, confused. "Why?"

"Who knows what lives in there... or what's been in there."

"Oh, don't even start! There's a baker under your bed!" Misty said pointing to Risika's room.

"I can't help if he likes... wait, what? Oh yeah, him, I forgot he lived under there," Risika said, looking off to the side. "He likes to play with Ember's Easy Bake Oven thingie... But shh... she dosen't like to share."

"Oookaaay... got it," Misty said as she walked into her room and closed her door behind Risika.

"Ok, now tell," Risika ordered.

Misty leaned against her door and moaned. "Ok, but as long as you don't get mad. Remember last night when Ko and I were fighting... again?"

"You do that almost every night... but yes, go on," Risika replied.

"Well... I'm not entirely sure, but I think Seba was listening and when Ko left... uh..."she trails off, staring down.

"So Kokujo did this?" Risika snapped.

Misty looks down. "Well... that's what Seba told me when I asked."

"Goddamn it! I knew he was going to be an asshole, but not this big of one!" Risika exclaimed.

Misty stays quiet, still looking down sadly.

"He needs to take fuckin' responsibility for himself! I've left this go on for too long without stepping up. For Ra's sake you're my friend, I'm not going to just standby and watch you and Seba get hurt!"

Risika rips the door off the hinges without even touching it and storms out. Misty runs after her and groans, having been afraid this was what was gonna happen.

Risika rounded on Misty, "Where the Hell is he? I haven't seen him in what feels like years!" she yelled.

Misty winces. "I don't know..." she says, close to tears.

"Well when you see him, tell him 'Risika's lookin' for him'!" Risika yelled, her eyes narrow as she walks back downstairs, kicking the food Misty sat on the stair across the room.

Misty winces and walks back to her room.

Lupus ducks as the tray of food comes flying over his head. "Watch it, Mom!"

Risika ignores his comment and storms into the basement. Seba looks up at Risika, slightly afraid when he saw the tray almost hit Lupus. After thinking in her room for the rest of the day, Misty walks downstairs and to the basement to find Risika. Upon reaching the basement, clears her throat to get Risika's attention.

Risika, who is lounging on a makeshift couch in the basement, which is cluttered with toys, looks back to find Misty at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" she snaps.

"I think I know where Ko is..." Misty says quietly.

"Really now?" Risika asks, her wolf ears twitching.

"When we met Hakuoh, he was trying to join this 'Temple of Duelists'... he could be there." Misty suggested.

"And where is this?" Risika asks.

"I'll have to take you... which means we'd either have to leave Bakura with the five of them or take them all with us. They'll probably recognize Hakuoh and may let us in that way... I mean... they'll recognize Bakura in Hakuoh's body," Misty explains.

"So I guess this means we'll have to take them all?" Risika guesses.

Misty nods, looking solemn about this whole thing.

"Alright, this is the only time, but I'll let you drive my truck," Risika says walking upstairs with her.

Misty nods again, walking back upstairs with her to get Seba.

"Alright kids, roadtrip! All of you into the truck! You too, Bakura" she ordered.

Seba gets up and walks over to his mommy. "Where are we going?" he asks.

Bakura tries to get up and gets attacked by Ember clinging to his back again.

He looks back at her. "I swear to Ra your going to break my back..." he said straining to stand. Ember simply giggles cutely in return, but stays clinging onto Bakura's back.

Misty kneels down to whisper to him. "We're gonna go find Daddy..."

Seba pauses, his eyes a little wider then before. "Can I stay here?" he asks.

Misty winces, but picks him up. "No... now, come on."

Risika laughs, glancing back at Ember and Bakura. "No wonder she's the only one who has a British accent. She hangs around you too much," she comments.

Seba clings to Misty as she walks out and as Risika herds all of her pups into the truck, not risking putting them in the bed of the truck. Misty sits Seba in between Ember and Aqua and gets in the driver's seat.

"Alright, Lupus you get the passengers seat, I guess. Daddy and I are gonna ride in the bed and Misty's driving," she instructed.

Lupus, Ember, Aqua, and Aurora nod in understanding. Misty looks back at Risika and Bakura to make sure they're actually in the truck. Risika is in the bed of the truck with Bakura, looking out the sides around at their front yard, waiting to leave. Misty looks reluctant to go, but starts up the truck and pulls out of the driveway.

Ember, while in the truck, won't shut her singing up. "Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care... Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care... Jimmy cracked corn and I don't care..."

Lupus is holding his hands over his ears. "If you don't care then SHUT UP!"

Misty drives down to the Duel Masters center, which is this forest thing that is standing on a really thin cylinder, which is the center and the woods is where the Temple is.

"I just hope we don't run into Knight...he's so fuckin' annoying...'Pink is the new Black.' What a retard!" Misty says to herself.

"Mommy, you're talking to yourself again..." Seba said in a creeped-out voice

"I know..." Misty replied.

Aqua is hugging and hanging onto Seba's arm next to him in the truck while he is blushing and trying not to notice that he's losing the feeling in his arm.

Ember finally stops singing and looks around. "Where are we?" she asks.

Aurora begins to bounce up and down as Misty parks in front of the center.

"We're here..." she then turns to Ember, "this is the Duel Masters center."

Ember turns to Aurora, who's still bouncing up and down. "Mommy told you not to eat that pixie stick!" She then turns back to Misty. "Ooooh wassat?"

"You don't wanna know... but you're going in it," Misty replied sadly.

"YAY! Uhhh... yeah... YAY!" Ember squealed.

Misty gets out and tries to pry Aqua off of Seba. "Aqua, you need to get out now... and you need to let go of Seba... his arm's turning blue."

"I can't feel my fingers... is that bad?" Seba asked, turning to Misty.

"Yes..." Misty replied, her eyes wide.

"But I love him!" Aqua cried, holding out the syllable in the word 'love.'

"You can hug him better when you get out," Misty attempted.

Aqua's head droops, but she reluctantly climbs out of the truck after letting Seba go. After Aqua frees his arm, Seba shakes his arm a couple hundred times as he gets out, trying to get the feeling back into it.

"Risika, you all right back there?" Misty asks gazing into the bed of the truck.

"Yeah, why?" Risika replies looking up at her.

"You're just not saying anything... that I've heard," Misty comments.

"Oh, I'm just... thinking, that's all," Risika reassures her.

"I hate to know what of..." Misty utters under her breath.

Risika sighs and looks down sadly as she and Bakura get out. They then walk up to the center, Misty holding Seba, with the others following.

"So this is the place, huh?" Risika asks, looking up at the Temple.

Misty looks up at the center as well. "Yeah... follow me," she says walking in.

Risika follows her, herding the others and Bakura after her.

Misty groans as she sees Knight. "Shit... not that retard..." she mutters angrily. "Just follow me..." she says keeping them from meeting the retard.

Risika shrugs her shoulders. "All right..."

Misty walks up to an elevator and gets in, still holding Seba close as she holds the doors for the others. Risika and the others walk in along shortly after her.

"Where are we going?" Aurora asks.

"I guess you could call it a forest," Misty explains.

Aurora's eyes grow wide at the thought. "Really?" she asks, astonished.

"Kinda," Misty replied, pressing a button once they're all in the elevator labeled 'Temple'. "You'll see."

Misty looks up again and sees Shobu run up to them and into the elevator before the doors close. "DAMN IT!"

Shobu stands up after nearly tripping and grins from ear to ear at Bakura.

"Hey Hakuoh! How've ya been, buddy?" he exclaimed happily.

Aqua looks around. "Whossat?" she asks.

Risika nudges at Bakura. "I think he's talking to you..." she whispers.

"Me? Why me?" Bakura retorted.

"Remember the guy you took over?" Misty whispered at Bakky.

"What?" he asked back, trying to think, "Oh wait, yeah..."

"His name was Hakuoh..." Misty explained.

"Oh, right," Bakura replied dumbly, "What should I do?"

All this time, Shobu is just staring on stupidly, waiting for 'Hakuoh' to reply.

"Just ignore him..." Misty says staring down.

"Can I kick him?" Bakura asked bluntly.

"Hey Hakuoh, do you know these people? Who are all the little kids? Is that one your girlfriend or something? Or is it that one?" Shobu asked stupidly, finally breathing after his last question.

"Go right ahead..." Misty replied to Bakura as she glared at Shobu.

Seba suddenly starts crying. "Mommy he's got a skunk on his head! He's scaring me!" he cried.

Misty covers Seba's eyes the best she can. "Don't look at him..." she says glaring at the little urchin.

Aqua glares at Skunk-bu and kicks him in the shin for scaring Seba. Afterwards, Misty fighting to contain her laughter.

Bakura smiles evilly at the little twit. "Or I could just let her kick him for me..." he said still smirking.

Right about this time, Shobu is hopping on one foot, holding his aching shin and steps on Risika's foot.

"See? This is why I don't like coming here..." Misty commented, waiting for Risika to start screaming at Shobu.

"Hey you little asshole!" she yells, punching him, "Watch where your stepping!"

The elevator finally stops and they step out into the forest as Shobu falls out and into the dirt.

"It's this way..." Misty instructs as she starts walking away.

Aqua steps on the skunk-headed one while walking out of the elevator and just follows Misty along with everyone else.

"You guys have just met nature's accident: Shobu Kirafuda," Misty explained.

"More like inbreeding problems than nature problems," Risika responded, shaking her head.

Misty continues to lead them through the forest until they come upon the opening to a cave with a little squirrel-looking thing standing in front of it in a purple robe and a yamaka.

Lupus' eyes grow wide as he smiles and licks his lips. "Mommy can I eat it?" he asks staring hungrily at the squirrel-thing.

"I don't know," Risika replied. "What is it?"

"...And before us, you will see Fritz, the bitter goblin," Misty said while acting like a tour guide, "...and no you can't eat him... even though we think he's a squirrel..."

"I'M NOT A SQUIRREL!" Fritz yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"DANG IT!" Lupus yells in return.

"Fritz...we need to go in... Hakuoh is here... so bye, Squirrel!" Misty says, running passed Fritz with Seba on her back before he can say anything else. "RUN! HE MAY BE SMALL BUT HE CAN STILL BEAT ON YOU GUYS EASILY!"

"I'd rather eat it..." Lupus commented, ignoring Misty like everyone else.

"Go ahead and try, ya little brat!" Fritz retorted.

"Mom.." Lupus whines, looking back at Risika.

"Go ahead," Risika replies, smiles viciously. "Just don't come crying to me when it tastes bad."

Fritz, meanwhile, is still kind of oblivious about them being serious.

"AWESOME!" Lupus exclaims before he melts away into the shadows, using his darkness powers.

"He's mastered his powers better than I thought he would at this age..." Risika commented.

Squirrel boy looked around frantically. "W-where'd he go?"

Aurora is laughing and bouncing, still on a sugar hig, right past the squirrel-thing as it's distracted by the fact that Lupus had just vanished into thin air.

Misty, who is watching from inside, is astounded and, slightly embarrassed. "Wow. Fritz is really off his game today..." she commented. "Usually, Fritz woulda beat you guys down by now... what's up with him?"

Bakura walks past the squirrel with Ember on his back again and Aqua by his side. Fritz is still looking all over, trying to find Lupus, before said the half-demon appears below the Fritz-thing as a dark puddle. Fritz takes a moment to look down before he falls in and disappears.

"AAHHHHH!" he screams as he plummets down into the strange abyss.

Lupus finally comes back in less than three minutes picking at his teeth with his claws. "You were right Mom. It did taste weird. That wasn't a squirrel was it?" he asked after turning to Misty.

"I told you before; it was a goblin," Misty replied, "a bitter goblin; which is probably why it tasted bad..."

"Oh..." Lupus paused, "I knew that."


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, well this might be the last chapter for a while. That is, if I can get the next file to edit from Battygirl. Anyways, if you care, review. I'm gonna try to not beg for the damn reviews anymore 'cause apparently you guys don't care, so neither do I._

_-Egyptian Wolf_

* * *

Risika laughs a little and follows Misty as she leads them farther into the Temple. "Follow me... again... I think he's dueling Master," she contemplated aloud.

Seba shivers, a little scared before asking shakily, "Who's 'he'?"

Misty moans, and holds Seba closer in the dark of the tunnels. Aurora looks back, not yet aware that her brother's eyes glow green in the dark, and screams. "MOMMY!" She began to cry again.

Misty walks into Hakuoh's old dueling chambers to find Kokujo dueling this guy in a cloak that makes him look like he has no arms. 'I WAS RIGHT! COOL!' she screams in her head.

Master has only one shield left, but remains calm and collected before Kokujo makes his final attack (todomeda).

"Now, I attack your last shield with Bone Assassin; Eka!" Ko cries as his monster destroys the Master's last shield, "and, now, Deathliger attack! TODOMEDA!"

Deathliger then proceeds to attack Master, sending him flying into a wall with a sickening thud.

As Seba watches this, he hides behind Misty by nuzzling closer to her, terrified. Risika glances over at the two and her eyes narrow when she sees Seba hide from his own father like that. Misty sighs and takes him off her back, holding Seba to her and letting him nuzzle against her neck as he shut his eyes tight. Risika marched up to Kokujo and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, getting right up in his face.

"You have been such an asshole for these past seven years. I should of put an end to that before you hurt Seba!" she yelled.

Kokujo tries pushing her away, too shocked by her presence to comprehend why she was there. "What are you doing here? How'd you know I'd be here?" he asked as he tried jerking away from her.

Risika throws him onto the ground. "How dare you try to push me away like that, you son of a bitch!" she screeched.

Ko glared at her and stood again, brushing himself off.

"How did you know I'd be here?" he asked sternly.

Risika laughs evilly. "Just like I told Misty, you should know my ways by now," she chuckled.

Ko folded his arms across chest. "Let me guess; Misty led you here?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"You just leave her out of this! I'm surprised she even tolerated all the arguments and pain she's been through because of you!" Risika yelled back. "And now to abuse your own son, that crosses the line!"

Ko rolls his eyes, obviously not caring about any of this. In the hallway and hiding from Ko and Risika, Misty now has her eyes shut tight and is covering Seba's ears so he can't hear this. Risika glares at his insolence and uses her powers to pick him up and slam him against a wall.

"How do _you_ like it, huh?" she asked, glaring evilly.

Ko moans and rubs the back of his head, but otherwise doesn't reply.

"I know what it's like to be abused and no one should have to go through that, except for maybe you. You deserve to know what pain you've brought those two!" Risika yells, sending him flying into another wall in rage.

Kokujo moans in pain, thinking, _Is not being able to feel your back a bad thing?_

Risika sends him flying again, only this time he lands at her feet. She kneels down, still glaring at him and picks him up by the collar of his jacket again. Misty is now leaning against wall and has fallen to her feet, trying not to listen to this.

"So if you have a sensible bone in your body I will not see any more bruises on your son, nor see him cower in fear every time he sees you. And I will not hear any more arguments with Misty, got that?" Risika ordered the beaten duelist.

Kokujo glares at her and looks away from her and everyone else, keeping his mouth shut.

"I said 'DO YOU GOT THAT'!" She urges through gritted teeth as she flicks out one of her majorly sharp claws and presses it to his throat, drawing a hint of blood.

Kokujo looks back at her but says nothing and only nods.

Risika smirks and withdraws her claw. "Good..." she says, kicking him before leaving and licking the blood off her claw in warning. She then proceeds in walking out to Bakura and the others. "C'mon you guys."

Ko stands unsteadily and glares after her before walking in the opposite direction to another exit as Risika heads out toward her truck.

She takes a look back. "Misty, Seba, are you coming?" she asked.

Misty nods, crying, and follows Risika and the others.

Once they were back at home, Lupus didn't hesitate in congratulating his mother. "THAT WAS SO COOL MOM!" he exclaims, bouncing around the living room.

Misty walked up to her room after setting Seba down first. She walks into her room, crying, and sits on her bed, staring at the floor.

"Hopefully that knocked some sense into his fool head..." Risika utters, her eyes close as she lounges on the couch.

"I think Misty took that kind of hard though..." Bakura noted.

"She takes almost everything hard though. Why does she care so much about him? All he does now is bring her pain," Risika mused in response.

Aqua runs up to Seba and embraces him in a death hug, smiling happily. Seba winces, but says nothing and lets her hug him, knowing it's futile to push her away.

"Can we sit down Aqua?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"Of course!" Aqua squealed.

Seba smiled a little and took her hand. He then proceeded in leading her to the couch and sits down with her. Smiling, Aqua huggles him on the couch, making Seba blush, but smile as he lays his head back against the back of the couch, feeling tired. Aqua suddenly stops hugging him and stares down silently.

Seba takes instant notice of this and sits back up. "What's wrong?" he asked in the quiet voice of his.

"Oh nothing... just thinking," Aqua replied, smiling half-heartedly at him.

"About what?" Seba questioned, still looking worried.

"Nothing... just nothing," she urged.

Seba looks down and leans back again sadly.

Later that night, while Misty is tucking Seba in, she notices that he's looking sad and very lonely.

"Good night, Seba..." she whispers, a hint of worry in her voice.

Seba doesn't answer, and just lies on his side staring at the wall sadly.

"Are you ok?" she asks.

Seba merely nods. "Mmhmm."

Misty sighs and kisses his cheek good night before she walked out. She looked back at him, and then turned out the light, leaving his nightlight on. She then walks downstairs and sits on the couch, staring down.

"Hey Misty..." Risika says, having been down there on the couch already.

Misty looks up, just now noticing Risika and replies, "Oh... hey."

"Ya'll right?" Risika asks.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Misty said in a solemn voice.

Risika, however, doesn't believe her and sighs, looking down. "I'm sorry I had to do that today," she says.

Misty looks back down sadly, the memory still fresh in her mind. "You don't need to be sorry. I understand why you did that," she said staring down.

"Well, I just don't want to see you in pain like this," Risika continues, trying to comfort her.

"I know..." Misty replies, nodding.

Risika's wolf ears fold back against her head and she stares down at the floor as well.

Seba walks downstairs and stands tiredly in doorway of the living room.

"Mommy, I can't sleep..." he said in his too quiet voice.

However, and despite how morose he sounds, Misty smiles and stands. She then walks over to Seba and picks him up, carrying him back to the couch and sitting down with him in her arms. Risika takes a quick glance at Seba and Misty, smiles, then looks back down at the floor. Seba smiles a little in the comfort of his mommy's arms and closes his eyes and nuzzles her lovingly. Risika gets up and goes to the window, noticing that it's raining and sighs.

Misty, who watched Risika get up and walk over to the window, asks casually, "What's up?"

"Hmm?" Risika asks in return as she looks back, "Oh, nothing."

Misty just shrugs and looks down at Seba, who's now sitting up.

He looks up at her sadly. "Mommy, Aqua was acting weird after we got home today; she looked really sad for some reason, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong," he said, speaking a little softer then usual, "Why would she look so sad?"

"For some reason I noticed she has been doing that recently. I mean, being happy one minute, then looking so solemn and lifeless the next," Risika agreed.

"Is there something wrong with her? Is she sick?" Seba asked worriedly.

Risika merely shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm going to try to find out though," she replied, smiling at Seba reassuringly.

Seba smiles back and rubs his eyes tiredly.

"Is that what was worrying you earlier?" Misty asked holding Seba closer.

Seba blushes a little and nods, still smiling.

"Ok, well... Risika will take care of it. You should go to bed now, Seba..." she said, ruffling the boy's hair and kissing his forehead.

Smiling, Risika turns back to staring out the window.

"Ok..." he sighs, hugging Misty goodnight. "Good night, Mommy." He then walks back up to his room to get a good night's sleep.

Misty smiles after Seba, then stares up at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened. She shut her eyes, however, to expel the horrible memory from her mind. She then lay back against the couch and opened her eyes, staring at the patterns engraved in the ceiling. Risika sighs again before turning and sitting back down on the couch with Misty.

"You ok?" Misty asked again.

"Me?" Risika asks in return, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little worried."

"'Bout what?"

"Oh, the way Aqua has been acting lately," Risika answered. "It's like she's got two personalities... it really is."

"Yeah, it's easy to see that Seba's worried too," Misty added.

"That's so cute though," Risika laughed.

"Yep," Misty agreed, laughing with her.

As the gentle sound of the rain is slowly putting her to sleep in the silence of the house, Risika stands.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too. See you in the morning, Misty," she said, walking up the stairs.

Misty smiles after her, but decides to stay up for a little while longer. She hears knock on door shortly after Risika leaves and stands, walking over to the door with a smile still on her face. She opens door to an angry looking Kokujo and that happy smile disappears as she gasps quietly, shivering a little, but saying nothing.

After a long silence and in an irritated voice, Ko finally speaks to her, "Are you going to let me in?"

Misty winces, but moves aside and closes the door behind him. While she stands, waiting for him to say something else, he wrings his hair out and takes off his wet jacket.

Misty finally finds her voice and says in a quiet voice like Seba's, "I'm sorry about what Risika did today..."

Kokujo pauses at her words, then turns to her honing a venomous glare.

"You think a simple 'I'm sorry' from you is going to make me forgive either of you for what she did to me!" he nearly yells at her.

Shutting her eyes tight, Misty winces and whimpers a little, her eyes tearing up. In the dark sanctacty of her room, Risika is lying on her bed when she hears a knock on her bedroom door. She opens it to find Aurora standing in the doorway and kneels down to meet her eyes.

"What's the matter, Aurora?" she asks gently.

"Something loud woke me up..." Aurora replies, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Something loud? I haven't heard any thunder..." Risika muses.

Ko walks into living room and sits on the couch, disregarding Misty's tears completely. Misty follows him, trying desperately to get him to forgive her.

"Ko, I said I was sorry... I didn't want that to happen," she cried.

"Leave me alone..." he snapped back.

Misty sits next to him and collapses on him, crying, "I'm sorry Ko... please forgive me."

Kokujo pushes her away angrily, however, and nearly yells, "Go away, Misty! Go away and leave me alone!"

Misty falls off the couch and onto the floor from the force of him pushing her away, but stands quickly and runs away and to the stairs towards her room, crying. Around this time, Risika is about to shut the door to her room, while leading Aurora in, when she hears yelling coming from downstairs. Misty has chosen to sit on the bottom step, not wanting to go upstairs yet and cries into her hands. Hearing Misty's sobs, Risika looks down the staircase to see her crying. At the bottom step, Misty sniffles and keeps sobbing, without noticing Risika.

"Misty, what's wrong?" she asks, staring down at her disheartened friend.

Misty's eyes widen when he hears Risika and she quickly rubs her eyes hastily, wiping away the tears.

"Nothing..." she replied with a sniffle.

Aurora grabs onto her mom's shirt, gently tugging at it and gaining Risika's attention.

"That's the sound I heard..." she explained.

Misty looks down sadly, but stays quiet, trying to muffle her sobs.

Risika looks down at Aurora and instructs in a quiet voice, "Alright, go back to bed now..."

She then walks downstairs and sits beside Misty on the bottom stair.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, staring worriedly at Misty.

Misty looks upstairs then back to her, replying timidly, "Just promise you won't get mad?"

"Sure, what is it?" Risika urged.

Misty stares down and explains quietly through her sobs, "W-well... K-ko's here... but please don't get mad, he's mad at me enough already for today. I just want to let him try to relax... and calm down is all."

Risika sighs and stares at the ground angrily.

"Just don't mess with him, I don't want any more of the kids to wake up to his fucking yelling," Risika finally replied through gritted teeth.

"I know..."

"And unless he wants to get his ass kicked again," Risika continued, "I suggest he stay away from me and my family." She then stood and trudged back upstairs to her room.

Misty watches her walk away sadly, then stares back at the floor and continues to quietly sob to herself. She finally stands after a few minutes and looks into the living room to find Kokujo sleeping. Walking quietly up to her room, she crawls under the covers of her bed.

Risika turns on mildly loud music in her room before going to sleep that night. In her own room, Misty sighs and takes a slight hold on her sheets, still crying and finds she is unable to sleep. Seba can be seen standing in her doorway, watching her cry, and eventually walks over to her bed. He crawls quietly into the bed with her and snuggles

close, trying to comfort his mother.

Misty closes her eyes tight and holds Seba close too, still crying a little. Meanwhile, Aqua wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming with tears rolling down her face. Misty and Seba sit up suddenly at hearing the scream.

Ember is now standing over Aqua, shaking her sister by her shoulders. "Good lord, Aqua! What is wrong!" she asks over Aqua's screams.

Seba runs into Aqua's room, looking really worried. "Aqua, are you okay?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Aqua buries her face back into the pillow, still crying, and doesn't respond. Seba walks over to her and gently touches her arm, trying to make sure she's okay.

"Aqua? Aqua, please tell me what's wrong," he urged.

"This is the fourth time she's done this..." Aurora explained worriedly.

Seba looks up at her, then stares at Aqua worriedly and sits next to her, trying to comfort her.

Aqua, who still has her face buried in the pillow, crying, says in a muffled voice, "Let me be... just go away!"


End file.
